


Support

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford finally realizes that he doesn't have to hide things from his family any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ford please forgive me for being so late on the whole Forduary thing, I went to a con and I had no time T_T
> 
>  
> 
> If this looks familiar, it's because I've posted this on my DA and tumblr of the same name.

Ford hissed as he opened his eyes, the early morning light entering his room doing nothing but making his head spin. A glance to his left calmed the researcher, the slow breathing of his sleeping twin calming the first thought that came to him.   
  
_Bill is gone._  
  
It had been shy of two months since the ordeal, and the Pines family still found themselves on edge at times. But lately with Stan having fully regained his memories things were getting better, or so it seemed. Ford had been hiding the extent of his injuries, working day and night to help his brother and the town with his knowledge, and as such neglected himself to a point where his injuries were catching up to him. This morning it seemed his legs didn’t feel like working, and rather fight to stand Ford simply lay in defeat, unaware his brother was waking to the sight of blood seeping from between his bandages and were staining the pillow below a sickening crimson.   
  
“Poindexter?!” Stan nearly jumped out of bed, heart racing as Ford tried to sit up and reassure his brother, only succeeding in aggravating the wound further and causing more pain that wracked through his body. “Oh my god just stay here and don’t move!”  
  
“Stanley please, I’ll be fine…” Ford’s words fell upon deaf ears as Stan quickly went to get his first aid kit, his years of evading the authorities and criminals alike had given Stan a fair amount of medical expertise when it came to rather serious injuries. Ford found himself rather surprised as his burns were treated quickly and efficiently, the weak twin feebly trying to protest against the help as Stan shushed him with a glare.  
  
“What on earth were you thinking, not getting these treated?!”  
  
“My priority was you Stanley…”  
  
“Your health is a priority! These burns, my god they could have gotten infected without proper care, and then where would you be?”  
  
“Stanley please, I can take care of myself…” Ford hissed when Stanley removed some old bandages from over his neck, the younger twin pausing momentarily as Ford sunk back against the pillows with a groan of pain.  
  
“Stanford Filbrick Pines, you listen to me right now.” Stan began with a firm voice, Ford pausing more in shock that Stanley remembered his entire name. “You need to let me help you, and I’m not taking no for a response pal.”  
  
“You need help more than I do.” He tried to protest, but Stanley was having none of it as he tended to the wounds in complete silence. Ford felt unsettled, but had to admit it was nice to have another pair of skilled hands caring for his wounds better than he was able to on his own.  
  
“Ford…you gotta work with me. I can’t have you just…I don’t want to lose you again.” Stanley’s hands shook slightly as he finished applying the last bandage on Ford’s neck, the two brothers staring at each other as the cock in the hallway ticked away.  
  
“You’re right Stanley…” The younger glanced up in surprise, Ford looking away while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Nothing more was said as Stanley worked on patching up Ford’s ankles, but then again nothing needed to be. Ford could feel that Stanley loved him and wanted only for Ford to open up after all these years he spent alone, and for that he was grateful.   
  
Just having Stanley back in his life was all that Ford needed.


End file.
